Vanellope and Hiro One Shots
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Just a collection of Hiro and Vanellope brother sister one shots AU PROMPT REQUESTS OPEN FOR SUBMISSION
1. Belonging

**Hey guys, this is my first EVER one shot so bare with me.**

 **This is AU, I mean obviously lol**

 **It is set 4 years after the events of Big Hero 6, so Hiro is now roughly 18, Vanellope is 9 but super smart like Hiro. And I guess, I don't really know the ages of Honey Lemon and that, but Tadashi was 21 so I'm gonna say they're now 24/25**

 **Rating: K for basically anyone**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort, family, friendship, comedy**

 **Prompt: Vanellope hurt (maybe not the kind of hurt you're thinking of ;))**

Hiro had recieved a call from Vanellope's school, telling him to come pick her up, apparently she had been "antagonising" the other children. He knew this was a complete load of lies, as annoying as his little sister was, he knew she wouldn't make a point of drawing attention to herself at school, she hated the place, and everyone there seemed to hate the poor kid too, teachers included. He remembered when he was at school, it was exactly the same, everyone feeling threatened by his level of intellect.

"Did Tanya throw you in the mud again?" Hiro asked worriedly, looking over his baby sister, checking if she had and cuts or bruises that Baymax needed to sort out.

Ever since Tadashi died, Hiro had been making more of an effort with Vanellope, their older brother always tried to make him bond with her but Hiro found it hard, he couldn't help it, he was angry with her for a long time, in his eyes it was her fault their mom died, his logic told him if she was never born then their mom would still be here and their dad would never have left.

"Yeah," His little sister said sadly, trying to brush dirt out of her chocolate coloured tutu as they continued their drive home "they call her Taffy."

"Why?" Hiro raised a brow.

"I don't know!" Vanellope crossed her arms angrily "they just do alright, jeez."

"Well I don't care what they call her, I call her a jerk." Vanellope giggled at that.

"Why can't I just stay home all day with you and Baymax, I'll let you have some of my candy, booger face."

"Thanks." He smirked "I'm not the one who still wipes my nose with their hand." He teased.

"Lighten up would ya, I'm just playing." She giggled, picking up her backpack and pulling a bag of brightly coloured jelly candies out, stuffing a whole handful in her mouth "you want one?" She offered, talking with her mouth full.

"Ewww, Vanellope," He said disgustedly.

"Are you gonna play with me today?" She suddenly said.

"No, I'm busy, I'm taking you home and then going back to college."

"That's not fair."

"You can use my computer." He told her, persuading the child to be good for their aunt whilst he was gone.

"Okay." She said quickly, smiling triumphantly, she could code some more of her game "I wish I could play at college all day."

"Hey, I don't play there, it's serious work, okay? Y'know what forget it, a kid like you wouldn't understand."

"Not true!" She pouted "I'm just as smart as you AND I'm building a game, egghead, which is much cooler."

"Yeah well, you'll be there too before you know it, just a year left at middle school..."

"I hate middle school!"

"I know." He sighed "but you'll finish soon. Besides, they're just jealous of you, they don't like the idea of a 9 year old being smarter than they are."

"No, they just don't like me, it's nothing to do with how clever I am."

"I wish Tadashi was still here, he'd give you some really great advice, he was always good at that." Hiro reminisced.

"Tadashi didn't like me."

"Hey, he loved you, you were just too young to remember."

"Yeah, well he's not here anymore is he, it's just us and Aunt Cas, okay?" Vanellope snapped at him.

"And Baymax." He nudged her.

"Yeah, and Baymax." She smiled

"Hey, can I drive?" She asked excitedly.

"No way."

"Why not, I'm a super good driver."

"That's on a game."

"A game that I built."

"Just because you made Sugar Rush, doesn't make you a good driver."

* * *

"I know I wasn't 'posed to exist." She spoke up suddenly.

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to exist, I know, I'm sorry, I messed everything up, you could have been happy." She said tearfully.

Hiro quickly pulled over into a less busy road "hey kid, where's this coming from?" He hugged her tightly "no one thinks that, you're my baby sister, I love you and so did Tadashi."

"You think I don't remember but I do." She said, hiccuping as she cried more intensely, sniffling as a mixture of snot and tears ran down her chubby pale face "I used to hear you and Tadashi arguing about me, that's the reason why you avoided me for so long, you blame me..."

"I'm so sorry, Vanellope, I didn't mean it, I swear." He said remorsefully, he couldn't believe she'd been keeping that in all this time, a kid feeling like no one wanted her, the only family she had left, and she didn't even feel comfortable in there. He was sad at first but that quickly turned to anger, he was angry at himself, it was him that made her feel like that, the countless arguments he'd have with Tadashi because all Tadashi wanted was for Hiro to just bond with their raven haired little sister, her and Hiro looked so alike as well.

* * *

5 years ago...

(that makes Vanellope 4, Hiro 13, and Tadashi 20)

"Will you just look at her?!" Tadashi pleaded.

"No, she killed Mom."

"Y'know, for someone who's a genius, you can be pretty damn stupid, little bro."

"I don't care, I hate her!" Hiro shouted "She shouldn't even exist."

"Keep your voice down!" Tadashi whispered angrily "She's only next door."

"I don't care, I hope she does hear, with a bit of luck maybe she'll run away and I'll never have to set eyes on her fat ugly face ever again!"

Slap!

"You take that back right now, Hiro, do you hear me?!"

"No, I'm going out." He grabbed his jacket.

"You're going bot fighting again? You're gonna land yourself in jail."

"No, I won't, you worry too much..."

"Look, I'm gonna go and read Vanellope a story, you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." He screwed up his face in disgust before leaving and slamming the door.

Hiro's thoughts went to Tadashi, he started the car up again but drove the opposite way.

"Hey, moron, you're going the wrong way!"

"No, I'm not." He smiled, pulling up in front of an ice cream shop.

"Oooh, ice cream!" She squealed, jumping out the car and running into the ice cream store.

"Hey, wait up." He called, running after her.

* * *

"You're a she..." Fred thought aloud.

"Just go with it, this is what he does," Hiro whispered to his baby sister.

"...you like candy, another word for candy is sweets, hmmm, what about Schweetz!?"

"Schweetz, are you being..." Hiro started

"I love it!" She squealed "It's perfect!" Vanellope screamed happily.

"You were saying, Genius?" Wasabi smirked, watching Vanellope bounce up and down.

"Oh my goodness," Honey Lemon came over "she's adorable," the young scientist squealed.

"Yeah, she is." Hiro agreed, watching proudly.

"How come we've never seen her before, Dude?" Fred asked, watching as Vanellope showed Gogo her coding for Sugar Rush.

"You want me to draw you?" Hiro heard Vanellope ask Gogo.

"Oh dear." He face palmed.

"Woman up, Genius, let the kid draw me, her drawings are half as good as her coding..."

"Done!" She said suddenly, turning over her paper to show Gogo "I'm not sure what to call her yet though."

"How about Gogo?" She offered, making Honey Lemon laugh.

"Nah, it needs to be candy themed."

"This is pretty good, kid." Wasabi looked at it "add some colour, you got a real work of art."

"Yeah, maybe later," she shrugged "I think stinkbrain wants me." Vanellope said, walking over to Hiro who was already half out the door.

"So, what did you think?" He asked, holding her hand as he walked her down the big concrete steps leading up to the building , smiling as he saw the glow on her face.

"What do I think?" Her eyes widened with glee "I love it! Your friends are so awesome!"

"Glad you think so. Come on, let's get back home before Aunt Cas starts to worry."

"Hiro." Hiro quickly looked around, she never called him by his real name.

"You okay?"

"Thanks for today."

"I'm sorry, did I just hear my little sister use manners." He teased, kneeling down and tickling her, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Hehe, I'm being serious." She straightened up, looking up at her big bro.

"Taking me for ice cream, and showing me where you and Tadashi used to hang out."

"Y'know, we didn't hang out there as much as you think, he died shortly after showing me, and then I got given Baymax."

"Do you think...no, forget about it, it's stupid."

"What?"

"No, it's stupid, you'll just make fun of me."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay." She gulped "Do you think Tadashi would have been proud of me?"

"Are you kidding me?!" He stared at her in disbelief "of course!"

 **Author Note: So what did you think? I really ship Vanellope and Hiro as brother and sister, I can just totally imagine it, they also look very alike in my opinion. I've made Hiro older, so more like a Tadashi now basically.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and also any prompts you may have, and I'll try and write it up for you!**

 **See ya later**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	2. Busted!

**Rating: K**

 **Genre: Comedy, Family, Friendship**

 **Prompt: Vanellope hacks something**

"Well, well, well, stinkbrain, busted!" The child jeered, laughing "not so perfect after all." Vanellope cracks her fingers, smirking as she swivels around in the chair.

"What you found, bot fighting? That was a lifetime ago." He disregarded her

"Nope." She giggled.

"Then what?" He asked her sheepishly.

"You're a superhero!" She squealed excitedly, hopping off the chair.

"A superhero," Hiro laughed nervously "heh, why would you..."

"Save it, I know when you're lying. Besides, I gots proof." She points to the monitor, it was him and the rest of Big Hero 6.

"What do you want?"

"To be a superhero, duh."

"No way, never in a million years, you're 9!"

"Fine," she shrugged "I'm sure Aunt Cass would love to hear about how her ONLY nephew is..."

"How'd you even get this." He looked at the screen, it wasn't even a regular address in the bar.

"I'm a computer whizz, dummy."

"You hacked secret files?" He asked, astonished "Do you know how illegal that is?!"

"Only if you get caught." She laughed, making Hiro roll his eyes "Besides, you really think I'm that clumsy to leave a trail behind, big bro, you insult me." The 9 year old mocked offence.

"That gives me an idea." He smiled thoughtfully "when you say you wanna be a superhero, does it have to be out on the field?" He asked, finding a loop hole.

"Duh." She folded her arms.

"How about a tech guy," Vanellope scowled at that comment "Or girl in your case."

"But..."

"But you won't get hurt AND you still get to be a superhero."

"We have Baymax if I get hurt."

"I don't care, it's tech girl or no deal."

"Okay, stinkbrain, but you and your nerd friends have to listen to EVERYTHING I say!" she spat in her palm and offered him to shake it "you know, you just might be onto something."

"Ewww, no..."

"Shake it." She whined.

"Fine," He sighed, making strands of his messy hair fly upward.

* * *

Later that night...

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Gogo stared at Hiro in disbelief "I'm not listening to orders from a 9 year old."

"Guys, please, just this once, she'll probably get bored and want to go back to her games after."

"And what if she doesn't?" Wasabi chimed in.

"I'm with Wasabi on this one, dude, what if we're stuck with her forever?" Fred agreed.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about." Hiro looked a little offended.

"Sorry, dude, you know what I'm talking about though."

"Yeah, but you won't be." He tried to persuade them "please, she'll tell Cass otherwise."

"Then why don't you just tell her?" Gogo shrugged.

"Or..." Honey Lemon piped up, pulling her earbuds out.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey, Aunt Cass."

"Hey." She smiled quickly, stressed out from the morning rush at the cafe "I heard you and Vanellope arguing last night, everything okay?"

"We weren't arguing," Hiro shrugged nonchalantly "uh, we were just, uh, playing."

"Playing?" Aunt Cass looked at Hiro, unconvinced "you never play with Vanellope."

"Yeah well, she's taking a real interest to Baymax and we've been playing Superhero's with him, she loves it, won't stop talking about it, if she talks to you about it, just play along, okay?"

"Oh...well," Aunt Cass smiled, relieved they were getting along "that's great honey, really...great." She searched his eyes, trying to tell if he was lying just as table 12 started to complain their bagel still hadn't been given to them.

"Well, I'll see you later then." He tried to speed away.

"Oh, would you mind giving this to table 12 on your way out, please." She said, quickly handing him the breakfast bagel.

* * *

Later that evening...

"What are you looking so happy about?" Vanellope looked at him, her older brother whistling happily as he walked up the staircase.

"Check mate, little sister, check and mate." He smirked, passing her on the stairs.

"What you talking about, Stinkbrain?" Vanellope placed her hands on her hips, getting frustrated.

"I am talking about our deal, specifically the part about you being a superhero. You're cut, sorry, kid." He shrugged, feigning remorse.

"What?" She said angrily "you can't do that!" She grumbled "Fine, it's fine, I'll just tell Aunt Cass."

"Go ahead, tell her, I already did." He smiled, continuing his walk to his bedroom.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro heard his bubble gum sister's voice and thuds of footsteps as she ran back down the stairs to their cafe.

"What is it, Honey?" Aunt Cass yawned, closing the blinds as the last customer exited.

"I've got something to tell you!" She crossed her arms "Y'know, Hiro."

"Yes, sweetie, I know Hiro." She sighed, just wanting Vanellope to get to the point, it had been a long day.

"Well, he's a superhero." Vanellope blurted out.

Aunt Cass was almost about to burst out laughing when she remembered what Hiro said about playing along "I know, Sweetie, isn't it great."

"He's using Baymax too though and they go out on really dangerous missions, aren't you mad about that?"

"As long as you guys are having fun." She smiled, wiping ketchup stains off a table.

"He said that I could be a superhero if I wanted to," Vanellope whined "Don't you wanna, y'know yell at him, stop him from seeing his friends, huh, huh."

Aunt Cass sighed, wiping her apron as she knelt in front of the 9 year old "Listen, Vanellope, I know you want to play all day with your brother but Hiro's a big boy now and I know you want him all to yourself but I can't stop him from going to see his friends, they're making the world a better place with that crazy science." Cass smiled sympathetically, hugging the raven haired girl.

"But, but, he broke his promise, he lied to me..."

"Sometimes grown ups have to." She shrugged, standing up and continuing the nightly clean of the cafe.

"Ugh, you're not listening," she groaned "forget it." Vanellope said defeatedly, storming up the stairs only to find Hiro stood at the top, leaning against the railings with an accomplished grin plastered on his face "you win this time, Loser!"

 **Author Note: Hey guys, long time no see, this prompt was given to me by my good friend DrDoom, hope y'all liked it, I'll stop, I'm sorry lol.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think and don't forget to leave a prompt for me :)**

 **See ya later**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	3. Rancis Fluggerbutter

**Rating: K+ for mild swearing**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, family, angst**

 **Prompt: Hiro hacks Vanellope's computer/Vanellope gets saved/romance by I'm Reader anon**

"Stupid thing," he kicked the computer lightly, he could easily fix it, but he couldn't be bothered to right now, especially since he knew his little sister had a perfectly good working one in HER room.

* * *

He knocked on the door, no answer "Vanellope." He called, tipping backwards and forwards on his heels in boredom "Vanellope!" He yelled, banging harder on her door in case she had her headphones in. Banging a little too hard that time, the door swung open, but Vanellope was nowhere to be seen "Aunt Cass!" He called.

"Yes?" He heard her calling up the stairs from the back of the cafe.

"Where's Vanellope?!" He shouted downstairs.

"Who?!" She shouted back up.

"Van-ell-o-PE!" He shouted again, this time saying each syllable "y'know, my sister!"

"Oh, Vanellope!" Hiro heard her, rolling his eyes "she went out!" She shouted "Actually, could you pick her up?" Hiro rolled his eyes again.

"In a minute!" He shouted down "I need to update some software first." Hiro said that last part to himself as he put a usb lead into Vanellope's computer, and the other side into Baymax's charging port.

"What's this?" He thought, clicking on a mysterious folder in his sister's documents. Something he'd taught her to do if she didn't want anyone snooping was don't name things what they actually are, be as obscure as possible.

He clicked a picture folder labelled "rotten cherries". What she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

The folder quickly loaded its contents and he clicked the first jpeg image he saw. There, he was greeted with screenshot after screenshot of a group chat between Vanellope and her class mates, no surprise, most of it was his sister being picked on by everyone else, why did she keep this stuff? However, as he scrolled through, he noticed every so often a boy named Jamie would pop up and talk to Vanellope, he read their conversations, was Vanellope Hamada...flirting?

* * *

A ping came from the computer signifying his update for Baymax had finished. Quickly, he grabbed his car keys and headed out, he needed to ask Vanellope about this "Jamie".

* * *

"What are YOU doing here, Vanellope?" Taffy said, striding towards the shorter girl "you don't belong here, go home to your stupid little robots."

"Hey, Taffy," Vanellope faked a smile before being pushed forcefully to the ground by Tanya, causing her strawberry milkshake to fall also, splashing as it hit the tiles, and of course, because of Vanellope was the unluckiest person ever, it splashed into her new mint coloured hoodie.

"How dare you call me Taffy, you little bitch!" The older girl yelled, pressing her foot against her head, preventing her from getting up "no wonder everyone you love leaves, they just can't stand to be around such a..." Hiro came up the mall stairs, and was about to intervene when he saw a boy about the same size as Tanya step in.

Originally going off to grab two milkshakes for himself and Taffy, by her orders of course, Rancis came back to find Taffy attacking Vanellope, quickly, he placed the drinks down, and ran over.

"Hey, leave her alone." He shoved Taffy, pulling her off of the child, allowing Vanellope to get up.

"What are you doing, Rancis?" Tanya complained "you're MY boyfriend."

"My name isn't Rancis, it's Jamie!" He gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from yelling "and you're just mean, she's a lot smaller than you, you could have hurt her!"

"That's the idea, moron, she deserves it for disrespecting me!" Taffy growled, shooting Vanellope an intimidating glare, making the bubblegum girl step back a little.

"You know what, we're through!" He yelled, allowing Taffy to storm away.

"Are you okay?" He turned to Vanellope.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she brushed his hand away.

"A thank you would've been nice." He sighed.

"I had it handled."

"Yeah, really looked like it the way she was pinning you to the ground like that."

"I would have found a way out, always do." She shrugged.

"You mean this happens regularly?"

"Well, duh." She gestured to herself "look at me."

"I don't see nothing."

"Precisely!" She sighed "That's just it, I AM nothing."

"You're kidding, right?" He looked at her, trying to work out if she was being genuinely serious or not. She only shrugged again.

"Come on," He smiled, offering her his hand "I'll take you for some fro yo, you sure look like you need it."

"I dunno," she stared at his hand, uneasy by this unusual kind manner towards her. Hiro was too as he watched carefully from behind a trash can "my aunt might...oh, what the hey." She smiled, accepting his invitation.

"Oh my god, you're Hiro Hamada," a squealing girl came up to him, blowing his cover.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"Oh my god, you're like my hero, can I take a picture with you?" She squealed loudly, attracting Jamie's attention.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked.

"Just another one of my brothers fans." She rolled her eyes, looking around to see her brother taking a picture with some strawberry blonde girl wearing bright red glasses, must have been about her age, maybe more.

"What's HE doing here though?" He asked quizzically.

"Good question."She sighed, wandering over to him.

She stood behind the annoying fan, her arms folded as she waited in silence for Hiro to notice her.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, I can't wait to show my Mom, she will FREAK!"

"Heh, okay bye." Hiro got crushed in a bear hug before waving anxiously good bye.

"Oh, hey, Vanellope." Hiro tried to look casual "Who's this?"

"Never you mind, stinkbrain, how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He said shamefully, holding his head down "Hi, Jamie, thanks for saving my sister." Hiro smiled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"It was no trouble, really, Tanya's just mean and I actually quite like Vanellope." He shrugged, making the raven haired girl blush.

"Doy," She sighed shaking her head "I don't believe this."

The young teen tipped on his feet, nervous by Hiro suddenly showing up "well, I'll see you around, Vanellope."

"See ya." She waved.

"Who's that?"

"Jamie." She looked at him, wasn't he supposed to be a genius...

"Who's he to YOU?" Hiro asked a little more aggressively than he would have liked.

"Nobody!" She brushed it off "just some boy from school who I happened to run into, that's all."

"And who you were happening to get frozen yoghurt with."

"I knew you were listening!" She punched his arm.

"Alright, alright, I eavesdropped, I'm sorry."

"Apology NOT accepted."

"What if I tell you that I went on your computer." He said quickly "and found a couple of things under the name "rotten cherries"."

"You what?!" She yelled "why would you think that would make me more likely to accept your apology?!"

"I didn't." He admitted "you were already mad at me so I thought it was a perfect time for me to tell you, now you can be cross with me and forgive me for everything later."

"Stupid, inconsiderate..." she muttered quietly under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He teased.

"Don't push it." She grumbled.

 **Author Note: What did you think? Do you like the idea of Rancis and Vanellope? As you can see I've made him more kind in this depiction of him, I've also made Taffyta even more horrible.**

 **Fun fact, you may be wondering why I named him Jamie, that's the name of the voice actor who voiced Rancis Fluggerbutter,** **pretty cool, huh? :)**

 **Anyway, if you're new here then please don't forget to leave me a prompt and I'll write it as soon as I can. Updates will be less though because I'm at college next week, sorry.**

 **If you're not new, then let me know what you thought :)**

 **See you later,**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	4. Vanellope's Special Recipe

**Rating: K**

 **Genre: Comedy, hurt/comfort, family, friendship**

 **Prompt: Hiro gets sick and Vanellope looks after him in her own special way.**

"Hey, Aunt Cass, where's Hiro?" Vanellope questioned, smuggling a chocolate chip cookie into her pocket

"Oh." Aunt Cass looked around "I haven't actually seen him come downstairs today, maybe he's working in his room." She smiled, handing Vanellope a sandwich "take this up for him would you?"

"Whatever." She grumbled, trudging up the stairs with the plate of BLT sandwiches.

"Stinkbrain?" She knocked, no reply "you in there?" Vanellope whined, dropping to the floor, placing her ear to the ground as she tried to look in through the bottom of the door jam "Okay, I'm coming in."

*Cough* *Cough*

"Holy pattooty, you look terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, laying in bed, as pale as a sheet as he coughed into a handkerchief "Hey, can you grab me that box of tissues over there?" He asked, his throat hoarse.

Vanellope sighed but obliged, picking up the box and handing them to her big brother "eww." She jumped back as he sneezed quickly 3 times in a row.

"Thanks." He sniffled.

"Isn't Baymax 'spoked to take care of this sorta thing?"

"He's at the lab," Hiro coughed "and I need to be there to," He started getting out of bed, pushing the covers off.

"Oh no you don't." Vanellope rushed over, pushing him back into bed.

"Vanellope." He complained.

"Trust me, okay, I've got just the thing, you'll be up on your feet in no time." She smiled happily, skipping out of the room before peaking her head back around the door "I'll be right back, don't move."

* * *

"What. Is. This?" He stared at Vanellope's homemade concoction in the smoothie glass, he was surprised Cass even let her near the blender, on second thoughts, he doubted Cass even knew she was anywhere near it, he wasn't going to rat her out, not when she was trying to be nice for once.

"You could at least TRY to be a little more grateful."

"Thank you?"

Vanellope smiled innocently "There, was that so hard?"

"What's in it?"

"Try it." She pushed, nodding to the glass.

"Okay..." He said, unsure as he took a sip of the strange snot coloured drink. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue, he instantly gagged, but suppressed it and smiled "mmm, delicious."

"I know right!" She smiled happily "I make it every time I'm feeling sick."

"What's in it?"

"Duh, everything to make you feel better, silly." She smiled lovingly, stealing the cup and taking a sip, he stared at her in disbelief, how could she stomach that, the smell itself was enough to make anyone vomit, let alone the taste.

"Which is?" He almost gagged just watching her drink it.

"Jello, ice cream, honey, orange juice, lemon," that didn't sound so bad, Hiro thought "oh and chicken soup." He stared at her, was she serious "but we didn't have none so I just stole some of that sandwich chicken that Aunt Cass uses, should be fine."

He thought the urge not to yell at her for putting shredded pieces of chicken in a smoothie, but she was being nice, and was only nine, plus she herself thought it did actually taste nice so for once she wasn't messing with him, he was gonna take that as a win "thank you, Vanellope."

"You're welcome, Stinkbrain." She smiled "now I brought some DVDs from my room, which do you wanna watch?" Vanellope took half a dozen DVDs out of her backpack.

Hiro looked at them all as she laid them out on the bed, they were all crappy girly films "Tangled is okay I guess." He mumbled.

"Good choice." She took the DVD from the box and put it into Hiro's TV "Move over." Vanellope demanded, pushing herself under the bed covers as they settled down to watch the movie.

"Vanellope, now you're gonna get sick." Hiro complained.

"I'll be fine, now shush, the movie's starting,"

From tv "...this is the story of how I died..."

By the end of the film, Hiro was actually feeling much better, and he had to admit, it actually wasn't as bad of a film as he was expecting, not to say he'd watch it again, but it was alright he supposed.

He looked to his right and noticed Vanellope had fallen fast asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he climbed out of the bed and got dressed to go to college, but not before leaving a note.

 _Didn't wanna wake you but really had to go to school. Thank you for taking care of me, I'm feeling much better, must have been your special smoothie ;)_

 _Love you,_

 _Stinkbrain :)_

 _P.S: You can finish the smoothie if you want_

 **Author Note: Hey guys, don't forget to leave prompts.**

 **Also Halloween's coming up soon so I might do a special spooky one, should I, what do you think?**

 **See ya later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	5. Trick or Treat

**Rating: K+**

 **Genre: family, comedy, angst, friendship**

 **Prompt: Hiro and Vanellope go trick or treating by MayAdventures and SkySorrow**

"You're not wearing that!" Vanellope said disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it would be a better question."

"I agreed to take you trick or treating, but I'm not dressing up, no deal."

"You can't just wear a hoodie and jeans, it's disrespectful!"

"Disrespectful to who?"

"To the gods of Halloween!"

"There are no gods of Halloween."

"What do you think ghosts are, dummy?"

"Ghost are ghosts, they're...forget it," He sighed

"That's it!"

"Oh no, I know that face, you've got an idea, haven't you?"

"Yep!"

"Can I know what it is?"

"Nope! Not until the big night."

"Vanellope."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Fine." He conceded

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Hiro pouted

"Ahahaha!" Vanellope tried to hold in her fit of giggles as she looked at her brother dressed up like Jack Skellington.

"You look great!" She smiled "you're lucky I didn't just make you wear a sheet over your head."

"That would have been better than this." He frowned "You realise I'm meeting my friends later, right?"

"Yep! And you can show them what a great job your little sister did with your face paint."

"It's itchy." He complained, scratching at the skull painted on his face

"Don't scratch it!" She hit him hard on the arm "you'll ruin all my hard work, see, you look amazing!" She giggled, standing up on a chair with a mirror in her hand.

"I look nothing like Jack." He complained.

"Do you even know who he is?" She asked doubtfully, knowing her brother wasn't big on Disney.

"I've seen pictures of him, yeah, have no idea who he is, but I know he doesn't look like this." He pointed to the very cartoony looking ghost painted on his face "you know you could have painted better than this, right?"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that." She smirked cheekily.

"Aunt Cass, we're leaving now." He shouted upstairs, the cafe had already closed so they were going out the side door.

* * *

"Now, what are the rules?" Vanellope asked, walking down the street, avoiding a big puddle so as not to ruin her outfit, on any other night she would have jumped right in and got both herself and Hiro covered in mud but it was Halloween and she didn't want to ruin her racing outfit.

She had put different clips in her hair to look like pieces of candy, her hair had been put up into a high pony on the top of her head, she was wearing her mint green hoodie, paired with her brown tutu, and had cut two pairs of leggings in half to make one set of mismatched candy stripe leggings and finally added a shiny pair of black boots with some purple ankle socks, she looked just like her favourite character in Sugar Rush "Vanellope Von Schweetz" who she had told Hiro was NOT her on more than one occasion. She looked perfect.

"I wait at the end of the drive way for you." He sighed "you've gotta obey Aunt Cass' rules too though, Vanellope, otherwise we're going straight home and no more candy for the rest of the year."

"The rest of the year?!" Vanellope exclaimed "are you insane?!"

"No, are you?" He smirked.

"I'll obey your stupid rules." She pouted, heading down the drive way to the first house whilst Hiro quite happily waited on the sidewalk.

Hiro on the other hand, was not looking so great, he had been forced to wear cheap kids face paint that was already drying his skin out and cracking, a bright purple bow tie that weirdly matched the purple in Vanellope's leggings. And to top it all off, if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Vanellope made him wear his black suit jacket which he only ever wears to interviews or really formal occasions, with pinstripe pants that definitely didn't match. He guessed the pinstripe was kind of true to what Jack wears, but the rest sure wasn't, he was gonna get her back for this,

She was definitely messing with him, in fact, she had made him buy pin striped pants, as he obviously didn't own any, but refused to tell him why until the whole costume was put together.

"You can have this." Vanellope pouted, throwing Hiro an orange that the elderly woman living at the house just gave Vanellope.

"No candy, huh?"

"Nope." She grit her teeth "onto the next house, they better have candy or I'm doing a trick."

"No tricks." He reprimanded.

"But it's TRICK or treat, not don't worry about it or treat!"

"No tricks." He repeated again.

"Fine."

* * *

"See, I told you you'd get candy, you didn't even have to TP anyone's house."

"Let's go trick or treating at Fred's!" She cheered gleefully as they walked home, her treat bag bursting with candy.

"Don't you have enough candy?"

"Yeah." She smiled, stuffing a piece of a fun size 3 musketeer bar into her mouth "but it'll be funny." She mumbled, her mouth full with chocolate.

"Fun for who?" He raised a brow.

"Well not you obviously!" She giggled, bursting into a fit of laughter as she looked at his truly horrifying face paint.

"I'll take you if I can wash this off first."

"No deal, they need to see my creation."

"I'll let you have all the candy to yourself."

"I was gonna do that anyway." She smiled evilly, pulling her treat bag away from Hiro.

"But I went with you!"

"Yeah. So?"

"Wow," he nodded "okay, then."

"Can we visit Tadashi then, he'd love to see your face."

"You wanna go to a grave yard at NIGHT? On halloWEEN?"

"Yeah, I can give him one of my candies."

"So, Tadashi gets some but I don't?"

"Yep!"

"Fine, I'll take you to see Tadashi but then we're going home and I'm going to see my friends, deal?"

"Can I come to see your friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're little."

"Hm" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't pout." He sighed, crossing the road to the graveyard.

"Oh bother, it's closed, let's go." He said quickly.

"No, it isn't." She pushed the gate, opening it with ease.

"Yay." He said half heartedly, it had been a long night.

* * *

"We bought you something, big brother." Hiro smiled, pushing the weeds aside as Vanellope placed a few liquorice wands on Tadashi's grave.

"Did Tadashi like liquorice?" Vanellope asked, sitting crossed legged in front of the grave stone, not really caring about getting mud on her tutu anymore.

"Y'know, I think he actually did." He smiled, sitting beside Vanellope as she looked up at the stars, sometimes Hiro wished he still had that innocence, believing in Heaven and things, although he never really held the same childish innocence as Vanellope, even when he was younger.

"Light it." She suddenly spoke up.

"What?"

"Set the liquorice on fire, it sends it to Heaven."

"I don't..."

"I know you smoke."

"Whaaatt?" He acted nonchalant.

"Fred's a bad influence."

"I don't do it regularly."

"Then why do you carry a lighter in your pocket?"

"Fine, I'll light the liquorice." He sighed, taking the lighter out from his inside pocket in his suit jacket and setting the red candy a flame.

"Now Tadashi will get it."

Hiro only smiled

* * *

"You said you'd be back by nine!" Cass berated them.

"Sorry, Aunt Cass, lost track of time." Hiro apologised.

"I'm just glad you too are okay." She enveloped them in a hug.

* * *

*knock knock*

Gogo opened the door and tried to stifle a laugh "what you got on your face?"

"Vanellope." He sighed "I didn't have time to wash it off."

"Didn't you go trick or treating with her at like 7." Wasabi asked.

"Yeah, it's now 10." Fred agreed, starting to sniff.

*sniff* *sniff* *sniff*

"You haven't been smoking again, have you, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked with concern, noticing Fred sniff around Hiro.

"It was you who got him into it, Fred." Wasabi thwacked the back of Fred's head.

"Ow! Fred exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, nice going, Fred." Gogo agreed.

"Around Vanellope? Nooo!" Hiro exclaimed "she just made me light liquorice on fire, that's all."

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

"Are you high?" Gogo stared at him.

"It's a long story."

 **Author Note: Hey guys, so probably should have posted this closer to Halloween but don't worry, because there's going to be more than one spooky one shot.**

 **I've already got a rough idea for it but don't forget to leave me what you'd like to see, be as ridiculous as you can, after all, what's the month of Halloween for if not to be ridiculous? Annnddd now I'm just thinking of the Harry Potter spell lol, haha, you don't know what I'm imagining right now lol.**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
